Cuando la Fantasia se Derrumba
by NellieLovet
Summary: Mantener una fantasia es dificil, sobre todo cuando la construimos para protegernos. Pero a veces, algo pincha esa burbuja de "felicidad", o de infelicidad, como le ocurria al Sr. Sweeney Todd, y todo se cae al suelo. ¿Seria justo reconstruirla?
1. Manteniendo una Fantasia

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

Hola a todos ^^

¡Llevo tanto tiempo queriendo escribir algo! Pero es que tengo el teclado fatal, y no me deja ¬¬ Además de la falta de tiempo y todo eso, que es un asco. Pero me moria por escribir, y aqui traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió... leyendo otro fic, en parte xDDD No se como continuar este, sinceramente, tengo varias ideas en mente, pero creo que seguiré la original ^^

Espero que os guste, y perdonad la falta de tildes, es que el corrector no me las pilla :(

**

* * *

**

**Manteniendo una Fantasia**

* * *

Era una fria mañana de Otoño. Las calles de Londres estaban vacias, apenas habia amanecido. Las casas de aquella ciudad que nunca descansaba estaban iluminadas levemente por una luz mortecina que provenia de una luna tapada por las nubes, una que apenas comenzaba a acostarse para dejar paso al sol. Los suelos, repletos de hojas marchitas, agua sucia y nieve en las esquinas, daban una muy mala imagen del lugar.

De todas formas, siempre era asi.

Todos dormian, o todos empezaban a despertar, segun se mire.

Normalmente el no solia hacerlo, no solia dormir. No le gustaba. Odiaba entregarse a la oscuridad de aquella forma; le daba miedo. Le daba miedo cerrar los ojos y ver en las formas difusas de sus parpados la cara de su mujer, de su hija, suplicando ayuda. Le daba miedo mantenerlos abiertos y presenciar la forma fantasmagorica de sus recuerdos.

Le daba miedo.

Y odiaba tener miedo.

Asi que no dormia.

Se pasaba los dias alli, junto a su ventana, buscando cualquier fuente de luz que le sirviera de guia. Lo que fuera. Su habitacion tampoco era muy luminosa, de todos modos.

Pero algun dia debia dormir, pues sino moriria y su venganza jamas seria completada. Dios sabia que aquella detestable mujer que tenia por vecina jamas seria lo suficiente fuerte como para vengarse por el. Era demasiado debil.

Y aquel era uno de aquellos dias en los que dormia.

Normalmente, su amiga y complice, la Sra. Lovett, solia ir a despertarle (estuviera durmiendo como sino) para llevarle el desayuno y darle animos para otro aburrido y tedioso dia de trabajo. Siempre se levantaban antes que nadie para aprovechar la nocturnidad y asi ocuparse del negocio. Ella decia que: "Cuanto antes arriba, antes se empieza, antes se acaba", o; "a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda". Eso ultimo el lo dudaba, precisamente desde que se habian vuelto contra el Divino.

Pero aquella noche no habia ido a despertarle, ni habia oido ruidos en la cocina, ni subia el olor del desayuno mezclado con los cuerpos en descomposicion. No. Aquella noche no habia nada de ello, y ya amanecia.

"Maldita mujer" mascullo en su mente, vistiendose a toda prisa. "Uno se acostumbra a hacer sus tonterias y al final se depende de ella. Y falla un dia, y todo se desmorona. ¡Pesada! ¿¡Que estara haciendo!? ¡Como se haya quedado dormida la agarro del pescuezo y se lo retuerzo tres veces! ¡A ver que dice entonces!" farfullaba por lo bajo, bajando las escaleras.

—¿Sra. Lovett? —gruño en alto, pero la tienda estaba vacia—. Seguro que se ha dormido... gr...

La sala tambien estaba vacia, y los pasillos, y el baño. Entrase donde entrase se lo encontraba todo en perfecto estado, como si se tratase del escaparate de una tienda. Todo en su sitio, pero todo vacio.

Ni siquiera Tobias yacia en su sofa como de costumbre.

Algo cruzo su mente al ver aquello, pero la sacudio, echando la idea fuera. ¿Como iba a abandonarle? Aquello era imposible, ella jamas le abanadonaria. Era incapaz. Demasiado ingenua, demasiado tonta para hacerlo.

—¡Se que esta ahi! —aporreo su puerta con fuerza—. ¡Venga, salga!

Sin respuesta.

—¡Me da igual en que lio se haya metido, bruja! ¡Salga ahora mismo si no quiere que entre por la puerta! —grito a todo pulmon, pero todavia no habia contestacion alguna—. ¡Le doy diez segundos! ¡Si no sale entonces, echare la puerta abajo! ¡Y me da igual si esta desnuda como si no!

Silencio. Un silencio tedioso, como si estuviera solo en la casa. Pero si ella no se habia ido, ¿como iba a estar solo?

—¡SRA. LOVETT! —grito un minuto despues.

Nada.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Voy a entrar!

Obviamente, no hubiese entrado si hubiese sospechado que estaba desnuda. Era una idiotez, algo muy mal visto y que no le interesaba para nada presenciar. Menos el espectaculo que le montaria, sus tartamudeos, su sonrojo, como si le acabase de pedir en matrimonio.

Ufff, no, ¡quita, quita!

Pero entro, porque ya se estaba preocupando y no era normal. Y como, sin embargo, esperaba, la habitacion tambien estaba terriblemente vacia.

Un escalofrio le recorrio. La cama hecha, los armarios cerrados y llenos con su ropa, las ventanas cerradas... todo en perfecto orden salvo su mesita para arreglarse. Tenia el maquillaje ordenado, en simetria, apoyado contra la pared o a los lados, dejando espacio en el medio para escribir o lo que fuera que hiciera en aquel lugar. Todo menos un pequeño cuenco con polvorete, que estaba tirado sobre la superficie, con el polvillo esparcido sobre el marmol como si se le hubiese caido debido a un movimiento brusco.

Tal vez no se habia dado cuenta.

Lo puso en su sitio (el que supuso que seria su sitio, dado que nunca habia entrado en aquel lugar), y recogio la sustancia, devolviendola a su recipiente.

Se aseguro de que todo seguia en su sitio. El dinero, las maletas, todo bien. Todo bien, pero todo mal. Faltaban ella y sus tonterias, Toby y sus borracheras. Le faltaban ellos, lo unico que realmente le mantenia vivo se habia esfumado.

¿Pero a donde? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Donde se habian ido?

Salio del lugar cerrando la puerta de la habitacion de ella con profundo respeto, y sento frente al inexistente fuego, otra seña de que algo iba mal. Ella siempre lo tenia encendido, decia que el calor en el hogar era lo mas importante, mas que el dinero o la fama.

Pero ya no estaba.

No se derrumbo, Sweeney Todd no era de esos. Se sento alli, solo, pensando seriamente las cosas. No habia una señal de vida en toda la casa, por el aspecto de las cenizas el fuego llevaba apagado horas. Las cosas estaban en su sitio, todo menos el polvero, que lo habia encontrado tirado. Lo demas seguia igual.

Las maletas permanecian bajo la cama, los vestidos en la comoda, la cama hecha, como si nadie hubiese dormido alli en toda la noche...

Y empezo a pensar... ¿tal vez habia sido todo su imaginacion?

Puede que ella no existiera, que nunca hubiese estado alli. Tal vez jamas escucho sus tonterias, tal vez la tienda siempre habia estado cerrada, nunca abierta. Podria ser que Toby jamas hubiese dormido en aquel sofa, o que se lo hubiese inventado todo para no sentirse solo. Al menos, no sentirse tan solo como de verdad estaba.

Conociendose, sabia que era posible.

Pero la marca de un zapato en la moqueta, una marca que no era suya y que estaba repleta de barro se lo contradijo. No habian sido producto de su imaginacion, habian estado alli. Era una tonteria pensar aquello, ademas. La casa estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Pero aquella huella en la alfombra, una en la que no habia reparado, era la unica pista que tenia. ¿Un amante? No, ella se lo hubiese dicho. ¿Un amigo? Ellos no tenian amigos por precaucion. ¿Quien? ¿Un ladron? No, el dinero estaba en su sitio, nada roto, las ventanas enteras...

Por una vez, Sweeney Todd no sabia que pasaba, no controlaba la situacion, y eso le volvia loco.

Decidio esperar, seria lo mejor. Tal vez tenian que haberse ido al medico, o algo, y por eso no le habia despertado. O un familiar enfermo, o alguna urgencia.

Claro, ¡ella no seria capaz de abandonarle!

* * *

_N/A: Jejejeje...  
_


	2. Todavia no renuncies a ella

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

Antes de nada, dejadme explicar el titulo del capitulo para los mal pensados xDDD

Ella, como pronombre, sustituye a FANTASIA, no a la Sra. Lovett ^^

Una vez explicado esto, podeis leer :P

**

* * *

**

**Todavia no renuncies a ella

* * *

**

Clack... clack-clack... clack...

El sonido de unas ruedas al encontrarse con las piedras del camino por el que le obligan a pasar.

Clack... clack clack CLACK...

Una piedra demasiado grande, un bache, que hace que el carro tiemble.

Hace rato que paro de llorar. No servia de nada. Por mucho que se esforzase, nadie oiria, y menos teniendo aquella mordaza entre los labios en un barril que apestaba a vino fermentado.

Ahora simplemente se dejaba llevar. ¿Para que gritar? ¿Para que luchar? Nadie le prestaria atencion.

Nunca nadie lo hacia.

*******

Tres dias habian pasado desde que la Sra. Lovett ya no estaba con el, ni Tobias. Ninguno habia vuelto desde aquello.

¿Pero y que podia hacer? Estaba empeñado en que habrian tenido alguna emergencia con algun familiar. Era comun, ¿no? La gente se hacia mayor, enfermaba, y llamaba a sus hijos para que fueran a velarlos.

Lastima que el no tuviera un padre de ese tipo.

—¡Sra. Lovett! ¡Sr. Todd! —grito un muchacho desde la calle.

—¿Que quieres, chaval? —le grito el hombre desde el balcon de su barberia, un poco de mal humor.

—¡C-carta, señor! —la alzo en la mano amedrentado, como queriendo probar su cometido alli.

—Sube —le indico.

No le dio propina, de eso solia ocuparse ella. El, cuanto menos contacto con "la plebe" mejor. Al chico parecio darle igual porque se fue con viento fresco.

Examino la carta con curiosidad. Hacia años que no tenia correo; de eso tambien se ocupaba su vecina, aunque ella apenas supiese leer (y lo que sabia leer era gracias a el, de hecho).

Se sorprendio al leer el apellido de soltera de la Sra. Lovett. ¿Serian sus padres quienes enviaban la carta? O tal vez una hermana o hermano de esos perdidos que aparecen de repente. Pero no tenia sentido. Si se habia ido a atender a su familia, ¿por que llegaban alli las cartas? Deberian enviarselo a donde estuviera, no a un lugar donde no las recibiria.

Tenia ganas de abrirla, solo por la ilusion de haber recibido correo de alguien que se preocupa por uno, aunque ni la carta era para el, ni se preocupaban por el.

Suspiro y la dejo en la comoda tras la silla.

Por desgracia, sus padres le habian enseñado a respetar lo ajeno. No como a Turpin. A ese no le habian enseñado nada de eso. Al Juez le gustaba quedarse con lo ajeno.

Al Juez le gustaba quedarse con Lucy...

Tras varias horas meditando, jurando y perjurando en contra de Turpin, un tedio que prefiero ahorrar, el Sr. Todd decidio que ya era hora de saber lo que decia la carta.

Pero eso si, no iba a abrirla.

Como era de noche, eso facilitaria las cosas.

Cogio el sobre y lo puso en alto con una vela detras. No trataba de quemarla (vamos, dudaba que se escribieran con tinta invisible) sino mas bien ver las letras a contraluz.

Por desgracia, al parecer estaba doblada y las letras se superponian.

—"Querida... hija" Leyo en voz alta con dificultad. "Tu padre y.." ¿lampara? Ah, no, "yo... ya hemos llegado... al muelle..." Bueno, ahora se que la carta es de sus padres —comento en alto—. ¿Pero que hacen en el muelle si estan enfermos? —sacudio la cabeza y siguio leyendo—. "Ya se... que... te morias... por venir" —cada vez se le dificultaba mas—. "Pero... como sabes... a... tu padre... le encanta el mar".

O sea, que no estaban enfermos, o eso parecia. Tal vez se habia ido a cuidar a un hermano, o primo... O amante...

—"Nos hubiese... gustado... invitarte, querida..." —siguio leyendo, descubriendo de donde le venia el querido a la Sra. Lovett, esa incidiosa palabrita que empezaba a añorar—. "Y que trajeras... contigo... a ese apuesto barbe-..." ¿¡Que!? —se horrorizo, tirando la carta con susto de vuelta a la comoda.

¿Que les habria dicho aquella loca mujer?

Decidio no seguir leyendo por su bien mental, y se dedico a pasear por la habitacion, tratando de olvidar la maldita cartita.

¿Donde demonios se habria metido?

* * *

_N/A: El cochecito LERE me dijo anoche LERE... (8)  
_


	3. Cae la Primera Piedra

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

Se cae la primera piedra de la *canturrea* Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo XD

Perdon por las tildes ;)

**

* * *

**

**Cae la Primera Piedra

* * *

**

Tras una semana de espera, la llegada de distintas cartas de la familia de la Sra. Lovett, y la falta de cuidados en la casa (con lo que todavia la echaba mas de menos), fue inevitable rendirse ante la realidad. Y eso sin contar que se moria de hambre.

Por primera vez, Sweeney Todd tenia que hacer algo que no entraba dentro de sus planes, algo que penso que jamas haria simplemente por el hecho de que no era el quien iria a buscarlos, mas bien eran ellos los que irian donde el.

Con parsimonia, cogio su chaqueta y se la puso.

En verdad, le dolia aquello que habia ocurrido. ¿Como no se habia dado cuenta? Estaba demasiado ciego para pensar que nada malo fuera a ocurrirles, como si con solo ser su guardian, un asesino en serio, les previniera de cualquier mal externo.

Menuda mentira mas gorda.

Bajo las escaleras de una en una, no de dos en dos, o de tres en tres (sino se caeria), pero las bajo de una en una porque a cada paso que daba, la realidad se hacia mas y mas evidente, y se sentia mas y mas culpable.

¿Como habia podido dejar que algo asi le pasase a sus... amigos? ¿Amigos? ¿Eran amigos de verdad? Al menos eran lo mas cercano a un amigo que se podia imaginar, o lo mas cercano a lo que recordaba que era la amistad...

Dios, les echaba de menos. Era un sentimiento casi nuevo. Habia olvidado como era sentir cosas humanas. Les echaba de menos... un poco, aunque estaba convencido de que solo decia un poco para acostumbrarse a la sensacion de perder algo que importa mucho.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana de Mrs. Mooney un momento para mirarla con profundo y terrible odio, simplemente por el hecho de hacerle la competencia a la Sra. Lovett, porque ella la odiase, era ya motivo suficiente para gruñirle por la calle. Antes nunca le habia importado, ahora que podria ser una posible sustituta tambien la repudiaba.

Nadie sustituiria a la Sra. Lovett ni a Toby hasta que fueran ellos los que se sustituyeran a si mismo, por redundante y estupido que suene.

Y cuando volviesen, les retorceria el cuello a cada uno, poco a poco, con cuidado (ya podia imaginarselo) hasta que los ojos se les saltasen de las cuencas debido a la presion ejercida, y sus labios se pusiesen morados porque no les llegaba la sangre, y ni un Lo siento pudiese salir de su boca. Y lo haria por haberse ido y haberle dejado solo. ¡Por eso! ¡Por fastidiar su maravilloso plan! ¡Por retrasar su venganza! ¡Por eso los mataria!

Empezo a reirse en medio de la calle sin saber por que, incluso en su fantasia habia retorcido el fajo de carta que llevaba en la mano. Al instante las devolvio a su forma, pero ya no quedarian iguales nunca mas.

Suspiro y se las metio al bolsillo.

*******

Todo negro, ni una sola luz. Separacion. ¿Donde se encuentra? ¿Donde han abandonado su cuerpo? ¿Sigue con vida? ¿O ya esta en el cielo?

Tres toques en la puerta que retumban en sus oidos. ¿Cuanto lleva alli dentro? ¿Horas? ¿Dias? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Y por que todavia nadie ha denunciado su desaparicion?

La verdad es que ahora estaba mejor que dentro del barril, pero aun asi, parecia que a nadie le importaba como se encontrasen.

¿Tan poco le importaban a su vecino que no era capaz de darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en casa?

*******

— ¿Que me tranquilice? ¿¡Que me tranquilice!? —grito el barbero, saltando de la silla—. ¡Han secuestrado a mi mejor... vecina, por amor de Dios! —se corrigio a tiempo—. ¡Y a su hijo! —se acordo—. O ayudante, o lo que sea...

—Mire, señor...

—Todd, Sr. Todd —le espeto.

—Todd —termino el comisario—. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada por ellos. Esas cartas no sirven como prueba y...

—¡Si que lo son! —grito el otro—. ¡Prueban que no esta con su familia! ¡Y habia una huella de hombre en la casa!

—¡Bueno!, ¿y que? —suspiro exasperado el jefe de policia—. Digame, ¿estaba ella enamorada de usted?

—¿Que pregunta es esa? —se ahogo un poco pillado.

—Conteste.

—Pues... s-si... no se...

—¿Y usted lo sabia?

—S-si...

—¿Y alguna vez le hizo algun cariño? ¿Algo que demostrase el mismo afecto por ella? —ante la falta de respuesta, prosiguio—. Y dejeme adivinar, ¿a que era un autentico bastardo con ellos?

—No se a que vienen todas esas preguntas, la Sra. Lovett...

—Mire, Sr. Tedd, o como sea —le empujo el grandullon barrigudo y con bigote suavemente hasta la puerta—. Su "mejor vecina" estara alejandose de todos sus problemas, en algun lugar lejano a usted. Querra olvidarse de... ¡yo que se que! ¡Las mujeres son muy extrañas! —se quejo, abriendole la puerta—. Lo que le pasa a su vecina es que le ha abandonado —dijo con crudeza al final, sin saber como expresarlo—, pero tranquilo, ya volvera... ¡siempre lo hacen!

Y tras eso, cerro la puerta tras el, dejandole fuera.

Grito enfadado y se fue, exprimiendo su sombrero entre las manos.

¿¡Pero quien se creia aquel policicucho para hablarle asi!? ¡¡ELLA JAMAS LE ABANDONARIA!! ¡JAMAS!

… ¿Verdad?

*******

A traves de la puerta metalica y roñosa pudo escuchar algo. Todavia no sabia como habia llegado hasta ella. Arrastrandose, tal vez. En la oscuridad no podia ver bien.

Solo sabia que tenia una pierna rota.

"—¿Has enviado ya la carta?

—Si, pero me la devuelven constantemente, no le encuentran.

—¡Pues llevasela tu!

—¡Pero es que no sabemos si vive en esa casa!

—¡HAZLO PERO YA!"

* * *

_N/A: Hoy no tengo cancioncita xDD Simplemente dire que... ¡Dios, como me gusta escribir este fic! ¡Si el Sr. Todd abriera un poco mas los ojos se daria cuenta de que...!_

_Bueno, me callo xD  
_


	4. Castillo de Lamentos

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

No sabia como abordar este capitulo, y al final he acabado casi llorando yo misma xD Espero que os guste ^^

Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review, realmente anima =)

**

* * *

**

**Castillo de Lamentos

* * *

**

— Tu — le llama alguien la atencion.

Alguien ha abierto la puerta, la luz entra, pero no puede ver al hombre pues sus ojos se han cegado.

Le tira un plato lleno de algo que huele mal al suelo, frente a sus rodillas.

—Es toda la comida que obtendras —se burla—. ¡No me digas que te vas a echar a llorar! —se rie, señalando a su victima que luchaba por contenerse—. En fin. ¡Coged al chico! Sera el quien lleve la carta —le grita a sus compinches.

Hasta entonces no se habia dado cuenta de la situacion. No habia visto ni oido al niño encadenado a la pared. Sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz invasora, y puede ver, por fin, la habitacion.

Es horrible.

Es un sotano de piedra lisa y gris, con las paredes pintadas por las manos sangrientas de aquellos que trataron de escapar o que fueron maltratados alli dentro. Por las otras victimas.

—¡No! —solloza el niño—. ¡Mama! —grita, tratando de alcanzarla, alzando las manos hasta ella—. ¡Mama! —grita de nuevo con la voz rasgada—. ¡Mama, no dejes que me lleven!

—Lo siento, cariño —solloza ella sin poder moverse del sitio, sabiendo que cualquier intento por pararle hubiera sido peor.

—¡Mamaaaaaa! —es lo ultimo que se oye de el antes de cerrarse la puerta de metal.

—Lo siento... —susurra por ultima vez, dejandose caer en el suelo y derramando las lagrimas que habia contenido hasta ahora—. Te quiero...

*******

No fue sencillo retomar su vida. Poco a poco, Sweeney Todd empezo a asumir que le habian abandonado... de nuevo. Se sentia solo, extremadamente solo. No es que les necesitara para vivir, ¿verdad?

Sweeney Todd es perfectamente capaz de vivir solo, se repetia a si mismo todo el dia. Es capaz de plancharse la ropa y de lavarla, de hacerse la comida, de limpiar la barberia, de... necesitar un amigo .

Se sentia como un estupido. Durante todo aquel tiempo la habia maltratado, humillado y tratado como a un perro, y ella habia continuado alli, ayudandole, apoyandole en su venganza.

Todavia recordaba la noche anterior a su marcha. Habia sido un idiota. ¿Por que habia tenido que ser asi?

—_Sr. T, le traigo la cena, querido —llamo ella, entrando sin llamar como siempre._

—_Uhm —fue su respuesta, mientras ella dejaba las cosas en el tocador._

—_Esta muy oscuro aqui —comento, observando la habitacion en completa penunmbra, solo iluminada por la luna._

—_Esta bien —contesto el barbero a sabiendas de que jamas le dejaria en paz si no se mostraba a gusto con la situacion._

—_¿Se encuentra bien? Esta palido —murmuro la Sra. Lovett, acercandose preocupada y tocandole la mejilla cariñosamente. El ni siquiera se habia dado la vuelta a mirarla, seguia absorto en sus navajas junto a la ventana._

—_Estoy bien..._

—_Tal vez tenga fiebre —murmuro ella, tocando la frente._

—_¡LE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN! —estallo, empujandola deliberadamente con la mano con tal fuerza que pudo escuchar el gemido que se le escapo al chocar con la silla y quedarse sin respiracion. Pero el Sr. Todd no murmuro disculpa alguna, ni siquiera la miro aunque por dentro se arrepintiese un poquito—. Vayase —ordeno, siguiendo con sus navajas. Ella no se movio—. ¡QUE SE VAYA! —grito mirandola por fin._

_Y pudo ver el temor en sus ojos, el miedo al dolor. Miedo hacia el._

Ni una carta, ni una despedida. Ni siquiera un misero adios. Tal vez fuese lo que se merecia, al fin y al cabo.

Con un suspiro, volvio a sus quehaceres.

*******

Le habian mandado que la llevase a casa del Sr. Todd, y ciertamente, no sabia que era peor, estar con un asesino psicopata (o esa impresion le daba) o con los secuestradores.

Prefirio no cuestionar a nadie.

*******

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que se fue, y Sweeney Todd no levanta cabeza. El negocio va en popa, si, pero el se siente solo, vacio, y triste. Añora su voz por las mañanas, sus caricias de amiga gentil por la noche. Añora la voz del chiquillo gritando...

—¡Sr. Tooooooodd!

Si, exactamente ese grito.

_Un momento, ¿lo han gritado de verdad? —_corrio a la ventana—. _El comisario dijo que volverian, ¿no? Cuando se le pasase._

—¡Sr. Todd! —grito el muchacho, subiendo las escaleras atropelladamente.

Sweeney Todd le observo desde arriba, expectante, estudiandole como se estudia a una presa.

Estaba palido, sus ropas rasgadas, pareciera que le hubiesen dado una paliza y acto seguido hubiese tenido un accidente.

—Sr. Todd... —jadeo el niño sollozando mientras entraba en la tienda, derrumbandose en el suelo destrozado.

—¿Que ocurre, chaval? —pregunto tratando de no dejar ver su preocupacion mas de lo necesario, arrodilandose junto a el.

—Esto... es para... usted... —gimio, dandoselo. Y luego se abrazo a el—. Tengo mucho miedo.

* * *

_N/A: Parece que Tobias ha encontrado un papa *-*  
_


	5. Error Humano

**Disclaimer:** Que hable a quien le pertenezca Sweeney Todd_ *se escuchan grillos*._ Eso pensaba...

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

No sabia como abordar este capitulo, y al final he acabado casi llorando yo misma xD Espero que os guste ^^

Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review, realmente anima =)

**

* * *

**

**Error Humano

* * *

**

Se quedaron ahi, quietos como el hielo, helados por el miedo. Tobias habia abrazado al Sr. Todd, y el no habia podido mas que darle unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

Ambos se apartaron al instante torpemente mirando en otras direcciones.

—Sera mejor que bajes abajo —dijo el Sr. Todd, levantandose.

—Si —dijo el niño, todavia limpiandose las lagrimas.

—Esperame abajo, mas te vale no desaparecer como la ultima vez —le dijo muy serio.

La verdad es que el niño no tenia ninguna gana de desaparecer.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, abrio la carta, pero no fue capaz de leerla. No solo. La guardo y bajo tras el.

Tobias estaba sentado frente al fuego en el suelo, con una foto de la boda de la Sra. Lovett en las manos, todavia sucio y desgreñado, llorando. Ni siquiera alzo la mirada cuando el Sr. Todd entro en la estancia y se sento en uno de los sofas tras el.

_Al barbero encima de la panaderia:,_ decia._  
_

_Sabemos que ha ido a la policia._

_No lo haga mas, no conseguira nada._

_No va a recuperarla._

_Le devolvemos al estorbo que nos llevamos por error. _

_No hable o nosotros hablaremos._

No tenia firma alguna.

Sin querer la habia leido en voz alta y el niño habia estado escuchando, lo que le hizo llorar mas. El no sabia leer, la Sra. Lovett tampoco. El barbero lo sabia muy bien. Pero al menos sabria mas o menos el camino a donde les retuvieron, ¿no?

—Tobias —le cogio por los brazos tal vez con demasiada fuerza—. _Necesito _que me digas donde la tienen.

—No lo se, señor —sollozo.

—¡Dimelo!

—¡No lo se! —lloro—. ¡Me taparon los ojos! ¡Nos metieron en barriles y nos llevaron lejos! ¡Mucho!

—¿Como os llevaron? —urgio.

—Era un carro... creo. Se oian p-p-pajaros —tartamudeo por el lloro.

—¿Esta la Sra. Lovett bien? —pregunto friamente, como si hablara del tiempo. El niño nego con la cabeza—. ¿Que le ha pasado?

—L-le rompieron u-una pierna —lloro, tapandose los ojos con las manos—. Y la pegaron... —ambos se quedaron en silencio, meditando la nueva informacion.

—¿Como esta ella?

—D-derrotada... jamas la habia visto asi... ¡Sr. Todd, tiene que salvarla! —sollozo—. ¡Yo se que usted no es un... mal hombre! ¡Solo es... extraño! —le costo soltarlo—. ¡Pero tiene que salvarla, por favor! ¡Usted da miedo! ¡Ellos le tendran miedo y entonces...!

—No, chico. Yo no doy miedo —se levanto, y Toby temio que hubiese ido demasiado lejos por el tono de su voz—. Solo a los niños pequeños como tu.

Se alejo de el y subio las escaleras a su barberia.

***

Habia mas mujeres alli, como ella. Pero ya no estaban en el lugar aquel, frio. La habian llevado a otro lugar.

Primero le arrancaron la ropa y le pusieron un saco, despues la encadenaron y la obligaron a andar por el bosque.

Cada paso que daba, cada rama y piedrita que se clavaba en su pie era como cada año que habia pasado sola, esperando a su amado Benjamin Barker, esperando que regresase. Era como cada recuerdo doloroso que Sweeney Todd le habia proporcionado.

Era como cada grito que su hijo habia proferido suplicando.

No le extrañaba que no hubiesen ido a buscarla.

Tal vez ella era la culpable de todo. Tal vez era lo que se habia ganado por fastidiar al Sr. Todd, tal vez habia comprado a aquellos mercenarios para que se deshicieran de ella, o peor aun, la habia vendido.

Cuando llego al lugar donde las jovenes estaban atadas y sollozaban, no le quedo ninguna duda de lo que harian con ellas.

La ataron entre dos chicas que lloraban y llamaban a sus padres, pidiendo perdon. Ninguna sabia que hacian alli, pero todas sabian su destino.

Trato de escapar. Se levanto mientras la encadenaban y trato de huir corriendo, pero no tardaron en capturarla; su pierna rota no daba mas de si.

En vez de atarla de nuevo, uno de los hombres, el mas asqueroso de todos ellos, se la llevo a una de las cuevas oscuras y lejanas a los pilares de roca donde estaban las demas.

—No te dolera —se burlo mientras la tiraba al suelo y ella gritaba, tratando de impedir que la llevara mas adentro agarrandose a la tierra.

*******

Habia sido error suyo. Si no la hubiese tratado asi, si hubiese estado bebiendo con ella como cada noche, en silencio o lo que fuera, la hubiese podido defender.

Y de pronto entendio el motivo del dolor que sentia, el porque la echaba de menos. El porque la tenia tanto aprecio.

Era Lucy.

No odiaba al chaval por ser un chaval, ni por su evidente discapacidad cerebral, ni por su obsesiva forma de proteger a la panadera mirandole mal.

Le odiaba porque le recordaba a Johanna.

El era la viva imagen de un niño que necesita ayuda, un niño que esta creciendo. El siempre quiso ver a su hijita crecer entre sus brazos y llamarle papa, escuchar su primera palabra, ver su primer paso. Pero se la arrebataron. La Sra. Lovett tenia el privilegio del cual a el le habian privado. Y ella le recordaba a Lucy tambien. La madre sobreprotectora, una mujer que le cuidaba como si fuese su esposa de verdad, aunque no recibiera mas que indiferencia a cambio. Ellos le recordaban a las personas que habia perdido, era lo que le mantenia vivo, era lo que le daba la fuerza para vengarse.

Pero sin ellos, solo habia desesperacion.

Su error le habia costado demasiado caro.

* * *

_N/A: Es que... ¡lo vi en la tele! ¡Jo!_

_Si, la verdad es que me inspire en una serie de television española XD Salia algo parecido y decidi plasmarlo aqui, aunque tratare de hacerlo por mi cuenta y tomar solo la aspiracion._

_**Nota importante:** Tobias en el teatro es cojo y retrasado. No como insulto, sino como hecho. Es "tontito". He decidido tomar un poco de eso para el fic, mas sin embargo no su cojera, simplemente porque me olvide de ella xD_

_Hasta el prox. chap. ;)  
_


	6. A las puertas del Pez Rojo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

* * *

**A las puertas del Pez Rojo

* * *

**

Si alguna vez te dijeran que vas a competir con una selección de chicas para entrar a servir a la casa de un magnate al que llaman Pez Rojo, ¿cómo te sentirías? Ellos te dicen que debes estar orgullosa, que no todas las chicas tienen esa maravillosa oportunidad y que tienes que hacerlo bien para que así ellos también puedan estar orgullosos de ti.

La Sra. Lovett se ríe, ella no hay tenido elección.

Agazapada en un rincón, aferrada a las piezas todavía intactas de su persona, trata de no de derrumbarse ante la espectativa de lo que está por llegar. Ellos la han roto de mil formas posibles y no han tenido piedad, la han usado, la han manipulado, sólo ven un objeto en ella. Pero sabe que no lo es, que están equivocado. Es una persona, tiene sentimientos y pensamientos y se aferra a esa idea para no perder la cordura.

Le vendaron la pierna y se la curaron, después la apartaron del resto de chicas para que no se escapase de nuevo. Todavía puede verlas, lloran, sufren en silencio. Pronto las llevarán a otro lugar y no quieren que tengan heridas en el cuerpo por alguna razón que no sabe descifrar. Todo se ha tornado demasiado extraño, demasiado peligroso. Es como una especie de mal sueño del que no se puede despertar.

Por dentro sólo reza, _implora, _que su niño haya llegado a salvo a las manos del Sr. Todd y que le esté cuidando, o que al menos, le haya dado el final que se merece; sin llantos ni dolor.

¿Estará echandola de menos? ¿Se acordará de ella tanto como ella de él?

Sí, claro que lo hace. Sweeney Todd no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo desde que desapareció. Está cerca, siente, dentro de su corazón muerto, una llama que lucha por nacer, una chispa que le dice que todavía no se han ido, que todavía no se la han quitado. Es la llama de la esperanza que, de alguna forma, ha revivido.

Las desapariciones continuaron, la gente no sabía que ocurría. Él tampoco y eso le atormenta. Había vuelto a la policía en dos ocasiones más, pero no a hablar, sólo a aguardar. En la puerta de la comisaría se agolpaban los vecinos, gritando que sus hijas, sobrinas, pupilas, amigas, esposas habían desaparecido y nadie hacía nada por remediarlo. Estaba harto. Tenía que haber alguna forma de solucionar todo aquello.

Así él recuperaría a su amiga y podrá continuar matando al juez.

Si la justicia no toma parte, él lo hará. Avanza hacia uno de los carromatos, los inspectores están demasiado ocupados para fijarse, y empieza a desatar al caballo que, manso como una mula, no opone resistencia.

De alguna forma esto le excita; estar robando delante de una comisaría de policía y que nadie trate de perseguirlo para devolverle a la Isla del Diablo, es fantástico. Podría matar al Juez Turpin allí mismo y a nadie le importaría, están demasiado preocupados por las chicas. ¿Quién les puede culpar? La mierda es eso, mierda.

Lo primero que hace es ir a mirar en el bosque. El niño le dijo que había escuchado muchos pájaros y que habían ido muy lejos. Un carro lleno de barriles con dos personas dentro pesa bastante, de ahí la lentitud que, sumado a que necesitarían la tapadera de ser comerciantes de vino o de cerveza, sólo les dejaba una salida posible.

No fue demasiado dificil ir hacia allí y empezar a buscar. Los pájaros cantaban cuando se introdujo entre los árboles pero de eso hacía horas y ahora es dificil ver nada entre tanta oscuridad. Tal vez se ha perdido. Tiene la sensación de haberse salido del camino en algún punto.

¿Y qué? ¿Qué más da? Siempre ha estado perdido, eso cree. Cuando era Benjamin estaba perdido en la necedad y ahora esta perdido en un bosque, tanto da que da lo mismo. Sweeney Todd sólo quiere encontrar a su vecina y volver a casa, hacer como que nada hubiese pasado. Sería capaz de implorarle que volviera, le prometería que la trataría mejor y sería su esclavo si era lo que ella quería y lo cumpliría, porque Sweeney Todd siempre cumple sus promesas. Haría lo que fuera por tenerla de vuelta.

Y así, como quien no quiere la cosa, se choca contra una pared.

Salta descolocado, en guardia. ¡Esa pared se ha chocado con él y ni siquiera se ha disculpado!

Espera...

_Idiota._

Rodea la pared, tal vez es lo que estaba buscando. Encuentra una puerta y todo huele muy mal. Fuera hay unos cuantos barriles rotos y abandonados, astillados. Espera que no le hayan eso a la Sra. Lovett y trata de borrarse la imagen mental. Es dificil.

Decide entrar porque son demasiadas casualidades y se encuentra en una choza, casi un zulo. Es una habitación, hay una mesa de madera con unos papelajos sucios y viejos y una pared metálica al fondo.

Decide ir primero a la puerta, armado con su fiel navaja. Todo aquello parece abandonado, pero mejor precaverse. La abre con cuidado y chirria, dejando ver el horrible calabozo.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurra, llamando por primera vez al altísimo en toda la vida de Sweeney Todd.

El lugar está lleno de sangre, las paredes tintadas con las manos sangrantes de aquellos que trataron de escapar. Hay cadenas e incluso huesos, pero sabe por experiencia que en tres meses en un recinto cerrado un cuerpo no se consume completamente.

No es que tenga miedo ni nada por el estilo, él está acostumbrado a esas cosas. Es sólo que saber lo que podría haber pasado allí, con todas esas chicas, todas esas Lucys...

Algo brilla al abrir más la puerta y se asusta. No son los ojos de una rata, tampoco el arma de un enemigo. Es sólo el colgante de un collar. Se acerca y lo recoge con cuidado, observándolo.

—¿Este no es...?

Sí, sí que lo es. Es un medallón, se lo regaló a la Srta. Elliot cuando eran jóvenes, pero esimposible que nadie lo tuviera, porque ella... ¿qué fue de ella? Sale de la horrorosa habitación y se sienta en el escritorio. Puede recordarla, era jovial, más joven que él incluso. Una chica muy alegre y activa, siempre quería saber más, aprender más y superponerse a su padre. Estuvieron juntos un tiempo, tonteando, eran felices pero a sus progenitores no les hacía mucha gracia su compromiso y la obligaron a casarse con otro.

Recuerda que estaban destrozados pero que siguieron siendo amigos. Y entonces llegó Lucy y... todo está en blanco.

Se lo regaló para que nunca se olvidase de él, y ella a cambio le dio el anillo que siempre llevaba en la mano.

¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Cómo había llegado su medallón a la horrible cripta? No esta manchado de sangre, así que seguramente estuvo allí hace poco. Pero los únicos que han estado allí han sido...

—... la Sra. Lovett... —susurra para sí mismo comprendiendo.

Siempre llevaba puesto un collar, pero nunca vio de qué se trataba. Estuvo allí hace poco, de eso está seguro, las pruebas son más que evidentes. Pero ese no era su apellido de soltera, Elliot no era, la carta de su familia iba dirigida a otro apellido, a no ser...

—... a no ser que ese fuera el apellido de su primer marido...

¿Cómo han podido estar siempre tan cerca y tan lejos?

Su vista recae sobre los papeles de la mesa mientras medita la verdad, dicen algo sobre esclavas y pedido y un pez rojo, pero Sweeney Todd está demasiado absorto para comprenderlo hasta que lo hace y sale corriendo.

Tiene que encontrarla, tiene que encontrar a su Srta. Elliot.


	7. La realidad se alza

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

* * *

**La realidad se alza

* * *

**

Las están marcando. Han sacado un hierro para el ganado y ya lo han puesto al fuego. Todas se agazapan contra las columnas, unas sobre otras, tratando de ser la última o al menos de no ser simplemente. A muchas les ha destrozado la vida, a la Sra. Lovett se la ha destrozado pero no por ello se va a dejar marcar como si fuera una vaca.

Las cogen de los brazos, una a una. Ellas lloran, se retuercen, suplican, pero ni aún así las dejan ir. Sólo las tumban sobre esa mesa, con los pies en el suelo, y presionan sin piedad el candente metal en la piel de sus nalgas. Una vez es suficiente para que quede la marca de por vida, para destrozarsela. Esa muchacha ya ha quedado marcada como esclava, como propiedad de alguien. Si no tiene marido duda que lo encuentre, y si lo tiene tal vez éste la repudie.

De todas formas, la mayoría, si salen de allí, irán a manicomios.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás para ellas.

Esa chica, la primera a la que han marcado se retuerce en el suelo presa del dolor mientras traen a la segunda que se resiste inútilmente. La Sra. Lovett, desde su alejada posición, es capaz de verlo todo con frialdad aún sabiendo que ella será la última en ser marcada. Esa muchacha no es idiota, la ha visto. Se arrastra y sale corriendo.

Ha visto la oportunidad.

Los hombres no se dan cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde y se lanzan a perseguirla, dejando su tarea para luego. Las mujeres ya pueden respirar tranquilas, han ganado unos minutos y empiezan también a buscar la forma de salir. Uno de los carceleros es obligado a volver para vilarlas, pero tal vez no todo esté perdido, todavía pueden escapar. Sí, tal vez sí.

La mujer ha corrido tanto como sus piernas maltrechas se lo permitían. La comida escasa de los secuestradores no era buena, ni siquiera comían en condiciones y muchas veces tuvo que pelearse con sus compañeras, así que la debilidad era plato de cada día.

Escapó, saltó entre bosques e incluso se tiró a un lago tratando de pasar desapercibida por los perros de los cazadores que, seguramente, la matarían de encontrarla.

Finalmente, cuando ya no se les oía gritar y jurar ni a los chuchos ladrar se dejó caer en un punto cercano a un río, jadeando. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba el pueblo más cercano, pero si era capaz de llegar a Londres las chicas destinadas a ser esclavas pronto serían rescatadas y todo iría como la seda. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que sufriesen más, antes de que las llevasen a otro lugar.

La gente la miraba como si fuera una leprosa, nadie se acercaba. Un amable cura trató de llevarla a un manicomio, pero consiguió evitarlo. El pastor le dijo hacia donde estaba Londres y fue hacia allí sin descanso, sin comer, casi al borde de la muerte.

Cuando llegó un hombre salió gritando su nombre.

—Padre —sollozó con alegría, yendo a abrazarle.

—¿¡Qué te han hecho, hija mía! —gritó dejando que se sostuviera en sus pies para observarla mejor.

La gente se agolpó para verla. Estaban cerca de la comisaría, las mujeres, madres, padres y maridos se tapaban la boca horrorizados o apartaban la mirada al ver cómo estaba la pobre muchacha.

—¡Unos esclavistas! —gimió—. N-nos llevaron... el bosque... lejos —jadeó antes de caer redonda al suelo. Uno de ellos alcanzó a cojerla antes de que tocase el suelo y la oprimió contra él.

—¿Dónde? —susurró con cariño—. ¿Dónde os tenían?

La pobre chica le miró, sus ojos fríos pero preocupados, su pelo revuelto con una cana enorme peinada estratégicamente hacia un lado... daba miedo, pero a la vez supo que no iba a hacerle daño.

Trató de hablar pero no pudo, la voz la había abandonado. Él se agachó para que le susurrase al oído las palabras que ansiaba saber. Asintió.

Sweeney Todd le entregó la muchacha a su padre y al marido de ella, diciendole que se repondría si guardaba reposo y le daban de comer en condiciones. Incluso les ofreció dinero si lo necesitasen. Aquella mujer había arriesgado su vida por traerle de vuelta a su Sra. Lovett, cualquier cosa por ella era poco.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —gritó una voz potente, entrando en el círculo que se había formado alrededor de donde la chica había perdido la conciencia—. ¿Qué es toda esta algarabia?

La gente empezó a murmurar y gritar y el Alguacil tuvo que llegar a poner orden, gritando amenazas escondidas en sus palabras cerdas. Le susurró algo al Juez Turpin.

—¿Esclavistas? ¡Ja! ¡Aquí nunca ha habido esclavistas! —se mofó.

—La mujer secuestrada dice lo contrario —le enfrentó el barbero, que llevaba en el centro un buen rato, mirándole desafiante.

—Miente.

—No lo creo —contestó—. Tal vez debería mandar una patrulla a vigilar.

—No voy a gastar mis pocos recursos en una mentira, Sr. Todd —la discrepancia entre ellos era notable, como dos dioses contrarios que tratan de ganar el poder sobre la muchedumbre.

—Hagamos una cosa —ofreció—, si se descubre que esos esclavistas existen, usted pasará a mi barbería para afeitarse. Sino, puede pasarse igual, pero será _gratis _—el brazo podrido de la ley pareció pensarselo un segundo antes de asentir y tenderle la mano.

—Trato hecho, Sr. Todd.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al estrecharsela y tal vez incluso se la apretó con demasiada fuerza, como si quisiera rompersela. Por suerte no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, pudo ver bajo su manda una especie de tatuaje y sin pensarselo dos veces retuvo su mano y subió el dobladillo. Automáticamente los policías le apuntaron con sus escopetas, pero el Juez les paró a todos con la mano.

—Bonito tatuaje, Sr. Juez —observó el barbero con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Mujeres, Sr. Todd. Mujeres.

Sí, puede que tal vez las mujeres fueran la perdición del Juez Turpin, pero aquél tatuaje era la marca de los esclavistas, la señal que habían marcado en los papeles de la celda abandonada del bosque.

Él era el culpable y le haría pagar.


	8. Pez Rojo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Este es corto, no me gusta demasiado cómo me ha quedado pero es que no da más de mi :(

Seguramente este sea el penúltimo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado este pequeño viaje ^^

* * *

**En el Pez Rojo

* * *

**

El Pez Rojo era uno de los bares más transitados de la comunidad criminal al este de Inglaterra, cerca del canal de la mancha. Si querías encontrar algo, tenías que ir allí. Si no eras precavido podías meterte en los peores problemas, era bien sabido que todos los acusados de querer derrocar al gobierno habían sido cabezas de turco de los malhechores más inteligentes del lugar. En ese área había mercado negro, mercado de esclavos, religiones anticristianas y un montón de joyas más que sólo a los más atrevidos les apetecía mirar.

Sweeney Todd era uno de esos valientes.

No es sensato ir, todos lo saben, pero si quieres encontrar un esclavo ese es el lugar a donde van se dirigen todos los esclavistas. Aunque hubiese conseguido llegar a donde las tenían escondidas no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ellos ya se las habrían llevado de nuevo.

En cuanto llega sabe que algo ocurre, algo fuera de lo normal para los ladrones y asesinos, aquello esta lleno de moros, árabes con sus concubinas y sus mayordomos letales, cubiertos de joyas y ropas elegantes. Pueden estar aquí por dos motivos, y al menos uno y medio no son buenos para el país.

Pero es bien sabido que esas concubinas son esclavas en su mayoría, ¿y a dónde iría un dirigente árabe a repoblar su harén? Al pez rojo y Sweeney Todd sabe muy bien.

Les sigue entre las sombras, sin que se percaten de su presencia, a él el país le da igual, lo único que quiere es a su amiga de vuelta y matar al Juez de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible por hacerle aquello, primero le quitó a Lucy y ahora le quitaba a la Sra. Lovett, ¿qué sería lo próximo?

Como sospechaba, los dirigentes extranjeros entran al Pez Rojo sin demasiadas contemplaciones.

Se solían celebrar reuniones secretas en ese local a las que sólo puedes asistir si conoces la contraseña, por suerte nuestro barbero no estaba lo suficiente distraído como para no enterarse de los cuchicheos de su guardaespaldas y logra pasar el primer obstáculo sin problemas.

Los ricos decorados le sorprenden, las alfombras, los tapices, los colores rojizos y las velas ambientan el lugar de una forma muy exótica, parecida a la India. Hay un escenario, igualmente decorado, alrededor del cual se encuentran las sillas sillas donde se aposentarán los anfitriones de la reunión en una formación muy peculiar. El Sr. Todd prefiere quedarse atrás, escondido entre las cortinas, observando cautelosamente los movimientos de aquellos gracias a los cuales ha conseguido entrar, mientras se comporten no les hará nada.

En ese momento entra un hombre, es alto y corpulento, cubierto de grasa por todas partes. En su porosa piel se distingue un tatuaje, es pequeño pero notable.

—Ruego me perdonen, mis señores —dice—, ya podemos comenzar. A continuación les presentaré una selección de las bellezas que poseo a mi cargo —hace una especie de reverencia y siete mujeres aparecen.

Van ataviadas con finos trajes de baile, mas no son los normales en esos lares. Son trajes de baile extranjeros, tal vez hindúes, llenos de monedas y delicadas telas transparentes que les tapan la mitad de la boca, el busto y las zonas privadas, dejando a la luz vientre y piernas, mas esto último no es en todas. En ese momento el Sr. Todd sabe lo que va a pasar; no es una reunión cualquiera, es casi una criba de la mejor esclava del mercado, es la pura exaltación de los sentidos de un hombre para elegir a la desafortunada que se irá con el árabe jefe para siempre.

—¡BAILAD! —les exige su capataz, incluso fustigando a una que se encoje muerta de miedo.

Las muchachas comienzan sus bailes, moviendose con suavidad al ritmo de la música al tiempo que las monedas doradas hacen de acompañamiento.

—_Ella _—señala el árabe con su extraño acento a una mujer, la que estaba en la esquina derecha, escondida de la fusta y de los hombres—. _Que baile _—exigió.

Las otras paran y la pobre-sin-nombre se queda parada en medio del escenario, sin saber qué hacer, muerta de miedo.

—Baila —exige—. ¡Vamos, baila! —le pega una patada, tirándola al suelo—. Si no bailas tendré que castigarte —agarra sus rizos rojos, tirando de ellos para que le mire a los ojos—, bastantes problemas me has dado ya. ¿No quieres que te castigue, verdad? —le susurra, pero es perfectamente audible. Ella niega llorando.

—Déjame ir... —suplica muerta de miedo.

—¿Te acuerdas de la cueva? —se le escapa un gritito—. Ya veo que sí. Pues aquí puede ser mil veces peor —le da otro golpe, soltándola—. ¡Baila!

La mujer se alza, temblando, la música comienza y ella obedece. Su cuerpo se mueve al compás, pero sus rodillas tiemblan y a través de las telas se puede ver una pierna mal curada. Sorpresivamente parece cambiar de idea, se vuelve ágil, cada vez más, empieza a dar vueltas, a balancearse con el viento y todos sonríen. Todos menos Sweeney Todd.

_Sra. Lovett, ¿por qué me hace esto?_

Se acerca hasta el dirigente extranjero y empieza a bailar alrededor de su silla, acariciandole con sus finas telas, tratando de conquistarlo, pero eso lo logró hace rato. Las manos del hombre la empujan a su propio regazo y al buscar su cariño se encuentra con una daga bajo el cuello.

Todo para, el tiempo se ha detenido. Se levantan sin saber qué hacer, una mujer está amenazando al hombre más importante de su país y ni siquiera la han visto venir. Ella sonríe con maldad y le obliga a levantarse.

—_Maldita zorra _—suelta uno de los guardaespaldas con su peculiar acento, haciendo un amago de acercarse.

Sweeney Todd se acerca con cuidado, ella abre mucho los ojos.

—Ya estoy aquí, mascota —le dice con su tono gélido, sacando su propia navaja para sustituir la daga—. Vamos —ordena, cogiendola por la cintura con una mano y guiando al hombre importante con la otra hacia la salida, de espaldas a ella siempre, vigilando a los hombres. Justo cuando iban a llegar, el capataz cae desplomado al suelo, una de las otras le ha roto un jarrón en la cabeza.

Entre gritos de guerra y libertad, las otras cinco se lanzan a por los matones, y en la confusión, el Sr. Todd y la Sra. Lovett escapan de la masacre, corriendo por las calles. Si no le ha matado ha sido porque las otras muchachas también merecen tener su venganza, eran superiores en número y no quería quitarsela. De no haber estado ellas, le habría cortado las manos a ese bastardo por tocar a la panadera que le da de comer, así de claro.

No pueden pararse, deben hacerlo por sus vidas. No saben si alguien les persigue, pero mejor no detenerse a comprobarlo. Ella va descalza, los pies le sangran y llora, pero no por el dolor, al menos no el físico.

—Sr. Todd —susurra—, mi pierna...

—¿Qué ocurre? —se detiene un momento para mirarla con dureza—. Ah, sí —recuerda que Toby le dijo que estaba rota.

Sigue tirando de ella a pesar de todo y se pregunta si algún día la habrá echado de menos o al menos, si le preocupa lo más mínimo su pierna. Se sorprende al llegar a un carro con burros y ser alzada por la cintura a la parte de atrás, que todavía guarda un poco de paja de algún granjero.

—¿Va a robarlo? —pregunta rota.

—Aquí todo es de todos —le dice, por su tono parece enfadado aunque no sea así. Lo único que le pasa es que es hombre, pero ella no lo sabe.

Antes de lo pensado ya están lejos del área de problemas, camino de Londres. Tardarán unos días, hubiera sido más fácil ir a caballo, pero con aquella pierna malcurada era imposible.

A media tarde paran a descansar cerca de un bosque, tienenalimentos que habían comprado en un pueblo de paso, no van a pasar necesidad. En todo el camino él no ha podido parar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el Pez Rojo, pasó todo tan rápido, aquellos bailes, ellas vengándose...

—Sr. Todd —pregunta la mujer al ver que la baja a la hierba y en qué estado lo hace. Todavía está afectada por lo ocurrido, se le nota en la voz, y eso le pone furioso—, ¿lleva algo en el bolsillo o está contento de verme?


	9. Reconstruyendo los muros de un castillo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Sweeney Todd ni su flipante música me pertenecen. ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ellos! ^^

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Y último capitulo :P Espero que os haya gustado, creo que este es el más redondo de todos los de este fic. Gracias por vuestros RR, animan de verdad, ^^

Hasta la próxima :)

* * *

**Reconstruyendo los muros de un castillo

* * *

**

Ahora esta allí, con él, en la misma carreta. Esta viva, no ilesa, pero al menos vive, que es lo que le importa. Había conseguido sacarla de allí a la fuerza, no llegó muy lejos la aventura, gracias a Dios, y pronto estarían en casa para celebrarlo. La Sra. Lovett estaría maltrecha por unos días, por lo poco que le había contado sabía que así sería, seguramente no podría acercarse a nadie por miedo a resultar herida en el plazo de unas semanas, hasta que se acostumbrase de nuevo a su ritmo de vida. Por su parte, él le daría qué hacer con los cuerpos, o tal vez no, quizá llegase al Juez antes de lo que pensaba y todo aquello acabase. Ojalá.

El carro traqueteaba por el camino, brindando malos recuerdos a la pobre panadera que se agazapaba lo más cerca del Sr. Todd posible. El incidente pasado en el que sus dotes de hombre habían sido puestas en evidencia había quedado atrás y ahora sólo quedaban las amargas memorias del pequeño gran viaje que había vivido. No sabía si lo superaría, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que él quería protejerla, de que eran amigos sobre todas las cosas y que nunca se abandonarían el uno al otro, cosa que temió al principio. Es consciente de que ha llegado la hora de volver a casa y empezar de nuevo desde las ruinas de su vida.

—¿Dónde está Toby? —pregunta ausente al darse cuenta de que falta su presencia.

—En casa —contesta amargamente el Sr. Todd—, esperándola —ella asiente, es un alivio.

Las chinas en el camino se suceden, a veces tienen la sensación de que no saben a dónde se dirigen, puede que se hayan perdido, ¿quién sabe? Él parece seguro, casi con precisión puede decir cuánto queda hasta llegar a Londres.

¿Pero quieren ellos llegar a Londres?

Finalmente abandonan la carreta en casa de unos pobres granjeros que no tienen ni un mendrugo de pan para llevarse a la boca, al ver la carreta quedaron impresionados y les dieron las gracias de mil formas distintas, pero no aceptaron ninguna.

Deja que la Sra. Lovett, _Margaret_, como ella le ha pedido que la llame, se apoye sobre su hombro para caminar hacia la ciudad. Una vez llegan han de pedir un carruaje, las miradas de la gente lo dicen todo y no son precisamente agradables pese a que aquello les da la esperanza de volver a ver a sus hijas, esposas y hermanas.

Aquella noche, tras haber cenado en silencio y haber llevado al pequeño a la cama (se había quedado dormido en las faldas de su madre), por fin se disponen a hablar de lo ocurrido. Ella llora, él lo entiende, la presión es demasiada y escucharlo hace que le hierva la sangre.

—Voy a tener que arreglarle esa pierna, Margaret —le dice muy serio, una mirada de esas que dicen que dolerá, que será el peor dolo que sentirá en su vida—, sino tendría que cortársela.

—Hágalo —pide, y no refiriendose a que se la ampute precisamente.

Se pone perpendicular a él, dejando que tome su pie entre sus musculosas manos. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos.

—Por suerte no ha llegado a curarse del todo —y con un movimiento rápido le ha recolocado los huesos. Ella grita, grita con todos sus pulmones, los ojos abiertos y casi tratando de levantarse del sofá. Jamás le habían hecho algo parecido—. Estese quieta —pide, vendándola esta vez de verdad—, no podrá moverse en unos días.

Asiente, con lágrimas en los ojos, y se deja reposar en el lugar, todavía respirando con dificultad. El Sr. Todd deja su pierna en alto, a un lado, y se sienta más cerca de ella, sacando algo de su chaqueta.

—¿Es esto suyo? —pregunta con tranquilidad.

—Es mi medallón —sonríe ella, tomándolo entre sus manos—. Gracias por encontrarlo, creí que lo había perdido —se lo pone con cariño, mirándolo—. Gracias —repite.

—Nunca me dijo que lo era —comentó.

—Pero si me lo regaló usted —rió.

—Sí, pero yo no sabía que mi Srta. Elliot vivía bajo el mismo techo que yo —se levantó.

—Pero si...

—Creía que su apellido de soltera era Wolfe, no Elliot. En ningún momento recordé a su primer marido, creía que era Albert.

—... —se ha quedado sin palabras, literalmente—. C-con lo que usted y yo fuimos... ¿y no se acordaba de mí?

—Cada día, Margaret, me he acordado cada día que estuve en la cárcel de usted, e incluso estando en mi barbería todavía lo hacía. Cuando llegué aquí nunca mencionó nada sobre usted y pensé que había corrido la misma suerte que mi Lucy, o peor. Pero ahora sé que es usted y lamento haberme equivocado tanto —tales palabras de sinceridad solo podían salir de Benjamin cuando estaba con la Srta. Elliot, y eso no ha cambiado—. Le prometo que enmendaré mi error.

Y antes de darle tiempo a responder él ya se ha ido escaleras arriba.

Ha estado mucho tiempo viviendo en una fantasía, encerrado en un castillo de naipes donde las cartas eran ideas absurdas sin sentido alguno, lleno de huecos y puntos débiles, y cuando ella trataba de derrumbárselo para que viera la realidad él la alejaba y la echaba, le ordenaba que le dejara a solas con sus recuerdos mientras reconstruía su mentira.

Pero ahora ha visto la luz, todo lo que creía es falso y a la vez es nuevo y brillante. Las chimeneas de Londres con su horrible humo, las cuales se ven desde el ventanal de su barbería, por el cual está mirando, ya no le parecen para nada feas, tampoco le parece que el mundo esté lleno de mierda; ha conseguido limpiarlo un poco.

Margaret necesita ahora recuperarse y mientras, él construira el fuerte muro del castillo de ambos con las piedras de caliza sacadas de la mina existente en lo más profundo de sus corazones y del de ella sacará el cemento.

Y si por el camino cae algún juez, mejor todavía.

* * *

**FIN **


End file.
